


Between LOVE and HATE

by perignonpink



Category: Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: To K- It was too long for my scenarios and it makes a nice little gift in exchange for spams♡♡♡





	Between LOVE and HATE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



> To K- It was too long for my scenarios and it makes a nice little gift in exchange for spams♡♡♡

There'd been tension since the beginning of the friendship, but he'd been sitting back and hoping it would even itself out if he just didn't interfere.

 

_Stupid brat._

 

Seated outside the café, JungJae had occupied himself since ordering with the distraction of what was on his phone, noting the hanging silence but not wanting to be the one to have to break it. WooSung was smoking, he normally did but in this instance it seemed aggressive in a way. He was keeping his eyes back towards the patio doors, as though willing their third partner to go back through and back out the front door. He'd never gotten along what you could call _famously_ with Choi SeungHyun, T.O.P.

 

_Spoiled little art critic._

 

Receiving their drinks did nothing to lift the frigid tension. T.O.P had toyed with his phone, maybe contemplated in taking a picture before seeming to lose interest much too quickly for JungJae to approve. If he put it back on the table, placed it in his breast or hip pocket, it would signify his intentions to be recognized that WooSung was strenuous to ignore. Within a curl of ash grey smoke, WooSung let out a sigh. Not to be confused with simple exhalation, he wanted it to be heard and noted as displeasure towards the situation he was thrust into. He didn't like the younger man, never had since meeting him, had held his tongue on JungJae's insistent friendship but drew the line at being expected to form his own. It looked to be yet another quiet lunch, interrupted only in brief periods now JungJae saw out the corner of his eye how T.O.P had lit a cigarette before returning to his phone's siren screen.

 

_Boyband famous pretend actor._

 

“I'll leave you two here then.” If he'd been met with primitive grunts of acknowledgment at least that would have been _something_. Rather, it was JungJae's burden to carry that he had neglected to check his storage of coffee beans and now found himself erroneously without. He'd been hoping to clear the air with a well-made round of espressos, first brushing off the hostility in the air through the cacophony of the grinder but all his plans had evidently backfired with this simple misjudgment of supplies.

 

_Pampered wannabe thug._

 

WooSung didn't like the pressure being put upon him, he certainly wasn't going to entertain the junior in JungJae's absence, that was for sure.

“...does he mind if I smoke?” Perhaps it was because he'd already removed the pack from his inside pocket, or maybe because he'd reached for JungJae's lighter left on top of the stack of magazines that conveniently carried his striking image, but WooSung had snapped under no administration. Arm moving quickly and hand gripping the exposed forearm still with muscular ease.

“...Wait until he gets back.” His voice was of a higher tone than the younger man's but he could sound menacing in his own way, fully intending his command as a threat until his grip forced T.O.P to drop the lighter he'd bought for JungJae on his 40th birthday.

“What's your _problem_ with me?” The words were deep lilted and came dropping across that heavy lower lip like he was having a tantrum, WooSung sneering to the request for information and fully intending to give it to him. He'd been dreaming about this moment so long it just had to be done _right_.

 

_Curator hopeful nonsense dreamer._

 

“You stupid brat.” T.O.P squirmed slightly from his position on the sofa, still feeling WooSung's fingers in his arm though they'd now let him go, “Spoiled little art critic, boyband famous pretend actor, you pampered wannabe thug.” His face was close enough as he leaned over in order to intimidate him, the younger man's eyes blinking to the reprimanding though he'd never done anything _wrong_ , “Curator hopeful _nonsense_ -” His lips were on his before he could even finish, an internally rehearsed tirade wasted by soft puckered kissing, sensitive skin flush with irritation and second-hand smoke, “ _Mh_ -...” WooSung's eyes widened in surprise, not only over the unexpected action but for the way the younger man's even wider eyes were now closed from where they'd been pathetically looking to him from before. Fluttering eyelashes batting tentatively atop pink hued cheeks.

“... _Mm_...Jung WooSung-ssi...” He'd separated only to kiss again, lightly pecking at his shaped lips in a bid to get them apart as he sat flush against him now on the couch. Perhaps WooSung's stiffness of figure around him had come from antagonism but T.O.P had something else entirely in mind from the stifled air he contributed to their more than infrequent threesomes. This wasn't the way WooSung had expected this to go, wasn't what was meant to happen when he finally spoke his mind, no JungJae to supervise his tongue. There definitely wasn't now, as menthol and Marlboro mixed within their mouths, WooSung's eyes now joining T.O.P's in closing to the pleasure. Feeling as it overtook him the moment the young actor, rapper, art collector and current one-time curator, curled his long fingers around the zipper of his pants and gave a tug.

 

Oh JungJae would give him _hell_ for this.

 


End file.
